


#KissOrHug by Aurum [Podfic]

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, FumblesMcStupid, GoLBPodfics (digiella), Hananobira, Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/pseuds/FumblesMcStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Yuuri and Victor make #Victuri trend worldwide. Phichit accidentally makes it worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#KissOrHug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605909) by [Aurum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum). 



**[](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Hashtag%20Kiss%20or%20Hug%20by%20Aurum%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) **

**Title** : #KissOrHug  
**Author** : Aurum  
**Reader** : Dr. Fumbles McStupid, GodofLaundryBaskets, Hananobira, Opalsong & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Phichit Chulanont, Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti Victor/Yuri  
**Rating** : General audiences  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Yuuri and Victor make #Victuri trend worldwide. Phichit accidentally makes it worse.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605909)  
**Length** 0:17:14, 0:20:35 (w/music)  
Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Hashtag%20Kiss%20or%20Hug%20by%20Aurum%20%28no%20music%29.mp3), [music version here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Hashtag%20Kiss%20or%20Hug%20by%20Aurum%20%5bmusic%20version%5d.mp3)  
Music: This Kiss by Faith Hill


End file.
